


Alcide Herveaux Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: True Blood (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A complete collection of all my Alcide Herveaux imagines
Relationships: Alcide Herveaux/Reader, Alcide Herveaux/You, alcide herveaux x reader, alcide herveaux x you
Kudos: 9





	Alcide Herveaux Imagines

Alcide hugged you as soon as the door was opened. “Alcide! It’s nice to see you too.” You said. Your voice was muffled against his shoulder as he squeezed you. Eventually letting you down.

“It’s been so long! You said you had an emergency.” He explained and smiled when you nodded.  
“It’s a werewolf problem.” You said as you glanced around and pulled him inside. The last thing you needed was the nosy old bag from next door overhearing.  
“Like, you’re a werewolf now or…?”  
“Oh! No, not me. My nephews. They’re real little but apparently. One the last full moon. They turned into wolves and my sister is sending them here. I don’t know if they’re werewolves or shifters or… oh gee they could be anything I guess. I would ask Sam but he’s away and, well, Sookie has all those vamps around her. I suppose. Well I just thought maybe you could help for a while, just a few days. Until they settle in.” You explained and Alcide smiled.  
“I don’t mind helping you pup sit. It’ll make a nice change to the usual favours people ask me to do.” He said cheerfully.

“Oh Alcide you are a lifesaver. They’ve already eaten me out of house and home, they were running rings around Arlene. You know how my sister is. She just turned up at the crack of dawn, unloaded them, no shoes still in their pajamas and started hollering about werewolves. I don’t have a phone number for her or an address or anything. The last time I saw the youngest he was newborn.” You started blabbering on until you paused and your eyes went wide. “They’ve gone quiet!”  
Alcide hurried after you as you rushed to your yard. Jason Stackhouse had built a fence all around the yard one summer way back when you were in school with Sookie. Your sister had tried to run off with him that same summer and Sookie had told you that she was surprised to find anyone more of a flake than Jason.  
“They couldn't have got out! The yards fence in!” You said quickly as you started looking for them.  
“They probably squeezed through here.” Alcide said. He pointed to a small hole he’d crouched next to. “If they’re turning into wolves like your sister said they couldn’t be very big, they’re young.”  
“What’re the chances that all three with different fathers are all werewolves?” You asked uncertainly.  
“Maybe it’s on your side?” Alcide offered as he started stripping. You turned away, catching the clothes he tossed at you as he shifted.  
“I know we have two witches and a psychic. No wolves or shifters though. Unless my sister has a type.” You said to the wolf that was now looking up at you. He sniffled softly before heading to the back gate. You unlocked it so he could squeeze through. “I’ll wait here in case they come back and I’ll leave the back gate open for you.” You called after him.

****************

“(Y/N)!” Sookie said as she let herself into the house.  
“Sook! I need your help for a second.” You called from upstairs. You heard her running up the carpeted stairs and she reached up to grab some of the blankets that had been in your arms.  
“You said your sister abandoned the boys again!” Sookie said as you climbed down from the airing cupboards top shelf with a few pillows.  
“Well Mom and Pop aren’t around anymore so they’re stuck with me. Apparently they started turning into wolves and she couldn’t cope.” You explained.  
“All three. Did you call Sam?”  
“Yup, all three. I tried but he won't be back until the end of the week, which totally sucks but, luckily Alcide came. He’s out looking for the boys, he’s been gone a while. I’m sure they’re all fine but I’m starting to worry.” You admitted. Sookie sighed as she followed you, letting out a low whistle letting you know she didn’t envy you one bit.  
“I’ll call Sam later and see if he has any advice for you. Arlene said the boys were wild earlier.”  
You hummed in agreement as she helped you set up the spare room for Alcide. Your sister’s old room would have to squeeze in all three of the boys for now. “I don’t mind looking after them. I don’t. I’m sure we’ll all figure out how to deal with whatever this wolf thing is, which, i might add you. I have yet to see with my own eyes. I just hate to let them down. I’m gonna have to juggle working and then tracking down their mom. Poor Alcide came down here and I’m sure he was hoping for a quick punch up and a scenic trip home.” You said to Sookie who gave you a sympathetic hug.  
“Me and Jason will help out, Bill too, once the wolf thing is under control you just know Tara will be happy to help too, she just loves the oldest two and she’ll be dying to meet the little one. He hasn’t been round here since your momma made your sister come home to have him.” Sookie said as she pulled away.

You both hurried to the window when you heard a ruckus outside. Jason was walking up the drive, Alcide chasing two smaller pups that were darting all over the place. The youngest sat on one of Jason’s shoulders, wearing his shirt like which fell long past his feet. “There see, they found them. One less thing to worry about.” Sookie said encouragingly.  
“Oh my stars! You were all gone for so long I was worried.” You said as you rushed down the stairs, taking your youngest nephew from Jason who was promptly tackled by a pup. Alcide sloped off to excuse himself, dragging his pile of clothes with him.  
“Yeah, this one ran in front of my car starkers. Had the fight of my life. Then I saw these two chasing him. Then I recognised the big dog that followed. Sookie said something about them being shifters or whatever. What’d your sister get into?” Jason said as he ruffled the fur of the largest wolf who was sniffing at him.  
“Who knows.” You sighed and thanked Sookie who had hurried into the hall to fetch a bag of kids clothes Arlene had gathered for you from people around town.  
“The oldest is definitely a were.” Alcide said as he came back, now dressed. “The younger two could just be shifters that imprinted and seem like werewolves because they’re mimicking their brother.”  
“How do we figure out… what they are?” You asked nervously.  
“We wait until they’re older and ask Sam.” Alcide said quickly. He started wrestling with the small wolf pup as he took a seat on the sofa.  
“Well, how do we turn them back? We can’t just have a bunch of wolves running around in broad daylight.” Jason pointed out.  
“You’ll have to wait for them to want to turn back.” Alcide explained and you nodded.  
“I have just the thing.” You said decisively. You hurried out of sight and came back with three chocolate bars. Immediately the boys changed back and Sookie helped you wrangle them into the new clothes.

****************

“Thanks for your help today.” You said to Alcide. He paused, having been washing up the dinner plates. Sookie had insisted on take out, when Laffayette and Tara heard the boys were back they wanted to see the rascals for themselves. It had ended in a family style dinner, with take out from all the places that were open.

It took two and a half hours and a phone call from Arlene to get the boys to sleep. By the time that was over everyone was ready to get home and rest up for work the next day. “It’s no problem… but I do have to run back home for some things.” Alcide said quickly.  
“Oh! You don’t… don’t have to stay if you… There’s a room made up but…” You started saying and he shook his head.  
“I’ll be back, I just packed for… Well I didn’t pack. I figured I’d be running an unwanted wolf out of town. I um. I figured I’d stick around for as long as you’ll have me. It’s hard enough for a pack to deal with lots of pups. Never mind one human. Not that you couldn't handle it alone. I just.. What kind of friend would I be if I abandoned you now.” He laughed a little and smiled at you as you started helping him clear the dining room.  
“Thanks Alcide.” You said and hugged him quickly.  
“I shouldn’t be long, I’ll just need a few tools and clothes, it should only take an hour or so.”   
“You should take these. House keys, Sookie left hers. She said she’d share Tara’s copy so we don’t have to cut any extras.” You explained quickly as you held out a set of keys on a keychain with a sparkly pink heart.

Once Alcide was gone you finished tidying up, setting things in piles that you could deal with the next day, you finally decided you had done enough and flopped down onto the sofa. You knew you should trudge up to bed but now you’d sat down you couldn’t be bothered to move. “A few minutes with my eyes closed won't hurt.” You mumbled to yourself.

Alcide had taken longer to pack up than he’d meant to. He was overthinking and he knew it. He’d met you through your sister. More specifically. He had met you when you turned up in a werewolf bar when you were all younger and had dragged her out. He’d dropped her home a few times after that. Your father hated him and decided he was the reason for your sister running away for days on end and dropping out of school. Your mother was more than happy that someone was willing to run her back home every time your sister passed out in a bar she’d managed to sneak into.  
When you were all younger he’d daydream about what it’d be like to end up with you. When you’d invited him to a party and introduced Jason as your best friend’s brother, he assumed that you’d end up dating Jason. He felt nervous. More nervous than he had the night he’d almost kissed you for the first time after you snuck him into your house to celebrate your graduation.  
By the time he’d pulled himself out of his head Alcide had realised he’d packed up everything in his apartment into his truck. He repeated to himself that he was helping you because he was a good were, no human could handle three growing pups alone and Sookie meant well but you needed his help. It didn’t mean anything more. He would be a good friend, no feelings mixing things up. He would help you handle the mess your sister had dumped on you and when Sam Merlotte got back into town you wouldn’t need him anymore and he would step aside. Because he was your friend, he’d been your best friend at one point, you’d told him everything. He let himself into the house as quietly as he could and paused in the hallway, setting down the few bags he’d need in the morning. He smiled as he saw you, asleep, uncomfortably sprawled upright on the sofa. After looking at you for a moment he sighed. Crossing the room he lifted you into his arms and carried you up to bed. He set you down gently and kissed your forehead as he pulled the blankets around you.  
“Only as long as she needs me, nothing more, no feelings just helping your friend.” Alcide whispered to himself under his breath as he pulled away from you and shuffled out of the room, closing the door as gently as he could.  
He looked up to see three curious faces starting at him from round the doorway down the hall. “Alright, let's get you back to bed.” He said with a fond smile.


End file.
